Deal With It!
by Madison Alize Uchiha
Summary: My name was Kagome Higurashi, age 15. I was born on July 30th, 2001, i died on April 7th, 2016. I thought i could get rid of everything, reality, finally be at piece. But, unfortunetly, things don't always go as you make it out to be.
1. Pain

I do not own InuYasha, or' Pain' by three day's grace.

HELLO PEOPLE! I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW FANFIC ALL TOGETHER AND I PLAN TO KEEP UPDATING THIS ONE! XD

HOPE YOU ENJOY FIRST CHAPPY

Chapter 1: Pain

This is the way it has to be, the only way i can make the people around me happy. This is the only way out, they never loved me, only mom, but she died, when i was 13. I looked in the mirror, 'mom, looked what i've become.' She studied her features one last time in the mirror. Raven black hair, long, coming to about her waist. She has brown eyes, they have a green tint to it, because of her purple eyeliner. As she traced with her finger along her face she noticed the stained ink, still under her nails from her now busted pen.  
"This is it, no one will even notice I'm gone." I sighed as i picked up the knife, and reached over to her Ipod, "maybe, a little music might make it easier to end it." The song started to play.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...

I quickly to the knife a stabbed my abdomen, then my lungs, i was breathing heavly as i took one last breath as i finally stabbed my self in the heart.

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

I fell forward face first, crashing into the mirror, shattering in to pieces. The force made me land on my right side, drowning in my own pool of blood. My eye's went dull as i let out my last breath.

My name was Kagome Higurashi, age 15. I was born on July 30th, 2001, i died on April 7th, 2016. I thought i could get rid of everything, reality, finally be at piece. But, unfortunetly, things don't always go as you make it out to be.


	2. what?

See, i told you i'd keep updating!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

'Cold, it's cold' i felt nothing but that feeling, the feeling i reconized as cold. 'Wait' i thought, 'i can't feel, i'm dead. Arn't i? So why do i feel cold?' i paused in my thoughts for a moment as reality came flooding back to me. i could tell my eyes were closed, i could see light beyond them. 'odd' i thought. Suddenly i felt a tingling sensation throughout my body spreding from my insides to my fingertips, and i opened my eyes. I quickly closed them as the light blinded me, i threw my hands infront of my face as well. "Damn."

"look she's up!" a male voice exclamed, rather too loudly for my headacke.

"ha told you she was a spirit!" a female remarked.

my eyes finally adjusted to the light as figures came into view, i sat up and looked around. In font of me was an old looking lady, and an odd looking man. The woman looked in her late 50's tan brown hair in a low ponytail going to about her mid back. she had a eyepatch over her right eye. She was dressed in old fashion clothes, they consisted of red baggy looking pants and a loose fitting robe shirt with a small re string tied around her neck. The man had long white hair pulled up in a high pony tail. As i looked up at his face, he looked like he had golden eyes, and what looked like purple stripes two, on each side of hie face. looking at the clothes, they resembled the women, a robe looking shirt white, with an odd pattern on it. with an armor across his chest. his pants also resembled the womens, they were white and strapped on to his waist was a sword with a pinkish-redish orb on the handle.

"where am i?" i asked as they looked at eachother, then me.

"child" the women started, you are on the borderline between this world and the next."

"huh" i dumbly remarked.

"to put it frankly Kagome, you are dead, and you are neither in heaven or hell." the man remarked

"bbbb-but why? aa-nd how do yy-ou know my name!"

"Kagome, your soul was not complete before you died, thus, you are stuck here as a spirit."

"sss-pirt" i stumbled on my words, for a moment and paused as i took it all in. "you still did'nt answer my question" i derected toward the man.

" oh yes, look on your left wrist" he replied

i looked down at my left wrist and my eyes widend. There on my wrist was my name printed in black cursive, and under my name was the kanji meaning spirit.

"what the?" i stared

" that happens to all spirits after they die, their name appears along with that tatoo of yours." the lady remarked. "my name is Kadae, this here's inu taishio" she poited to herself then to him to explain it further.

"am i stuck here forever?" i asked

"no dear" Kadae replied you leave in 30 seconds.

"oh ok-wait what!" i yelled

"oh, let me explain this to you," inu taishio started,"your life wasn't complete when you started it so you will be stuck as a spirit intill you fill that void, and well, nobody has. as you should know no one alive may see you deary"

kaede cut in, " you will be put into a house in lets say 10 seconds now and try to fill that void, good luck my dear!"

"wait! i still have all these questions to ask you!" "how can i fill thi-sss..."i was cut off as i suddenly was in the darkness, once more.


End file.
